


Regret

by FleshRemembers



Category: RWBY
Genre: ?? i guess, F/F, Volume 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/FleshRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 word prompt- "I almost lost you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend a while back. idek

Yang sat on her bed, the only thing she’s been doing for the past few weeks. It was warm, a nice breeze blowing through the cracked window- “The air is good for you,” her father had said- the sun heating her paling skin. Yang felt her presence before she said anything, the natural electricity between them sparking from her just being near. 

“What do you want.” Yang said, her eyes fixed on the tree outside. The usual pep and life in her voice was gone, replaced with a bitter, biting tone. Blake winced in the doorway, knowing she deserved it, but still not used to it. 

“I came… To apologize,” she said, voice even despite the somersaults her stomach was doing. Yang remained quiet, cold. Blake continued. “I was afraid. I've been through this before, and couldn’t bare to see this downfall again. So i ran. I abandoned you- Ruby, Weisse, Sun, Nora, Ren, Jaune,” she goes slightly quieter, “Pyrrha- all of you. I abandoned you all when you needed me. I’m sorry,” While speaking, Blake slowly moved into the room towards Yang. She didn't want to upset her anymore by moving closer, but needed to me near her. “I almost lost you, Yang,” she whispered, holding her arms across her chest. 

For the first time since the battle, Yang places her eyes on Blake, smooth tear tracks streaking her ever growing taunt face. “You did lose me,” Yang deadpans, “the second you left, you took the last shard of me with you. I loved you Blake-” a noticeable gasp was heard- “but I guess that wasn't enough. And if you ever cared about me at all, you'd leave now.” Yang turned her head back put the window, not even bothering to wipe her eyes. Blake stood, dumbfounded and hurt by Yang's words. Unable to respond, Blake turns and exits, shuddering breath and quick steps echoing in the silent room. 

When she knows Blake's gone, Yang closes her eyes and leans her head back on the headboard, a muffled sob escaping her throat. The warm sun begins to dry her tears, both old and new.


End file.
